Memoire
by DellaRo
Summary: Dulu kita pernah bertemu namun segera berpisah. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu," adalah kalimat klise yang pernah kamu ucapkan sebelum pergi. Beberapa tahun berlalu, aku belum melupakanmu. Tapi kamu yang melupakanku. Bad Summary ./. Gomen...
Chapter 1

The Ice Prince

.

 **VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, etc.**

 **.**

 **Kaito Shion, Luka Megurine, Gumi Megpoid, Len Kagamine**

 **.**

 **Genre : Life School, Romance, Friendship Childhood**

 **.**

 **Warning : Miss Typo(s), OOC (so pasti…), Cerita pasaran, Nama Gumi saya ganti Marganya jd nama** _ **Seiyuu**_ **nya Megumi Nakajima biar lebih greget**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Di bawah langit biru disepuh cahaya mentari pagi, manik sewarna batu _Sapphire_ nya bersinar. Semilir angin dingin musim gugur yang mampu melewati celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit di sampingnya perlahan menarikan anak rambut _dark blue_ nya. Duduk di kursi tiga dari belakang, membuat kebisingan dari ruang kelas yang baru separuh terisi mulai menyesaki gendang telinganya. Namun pemuda itu tetap bergeming, menatap hamparan luas kebiruan di samping bahunya, sambil bertopang dagu, malas. Tanpa terganggu, Shion Kaito masih tetap berkelana di alam pikirannya, melamunkan sesuatu hal yang hanya dirinya saja yang tahu.

Sampai suara nyaring yang kelewat bising dari arah pintu, membuat alisnya berkerut samar.

"Selamat pagi, semua!"

Kaito masih tetap diam saat sebagian orang di sana menjawab dengan sapaan yang hampir serupa.

"Pagi!"

—"Pagi Luka!"

—"Kau semangat sekali hari ini."

Atau hal-hal yang semacam itu. Dan hanya di balas seadanya ataupun kekeh canggung sambil mengaruk belakang kepala oleh sang gadis bersurai _Peach_ di dekat pintu sana.

Masih duduk tenang di pojok ruangan, Kaito sama sekali belum menyadari suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekati mejanya. Dan selang beberapa lama di kepalanya ada beban berat entah kenapa.

Tawa ringan mengalun, terdengar amat dekat di atas kepala. Sejumput rambut panjang sewarna stroberi jatuh melalui pundaknya. Alis Kaito berkerut kemudian setelah mendengar suara ceria bertanya. "Kamu lihat apa _sih_ di luar?"

Segera, Kaito tepis dua tangan nakal yang sempat hinggap di atas kepala, dengan kasar. Kedua alisnya menukik, marah. Meja tidak berdosa di depan menjadi pelampiasan. Digebrak galak. Semua mata di sana mengalihkan pandang padanya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan _sih_!"

Terkejut. Gadis yang di hujam tatap tajam mematikan, mulai gelisah. Matanya tidak berani menatap lawan bicara.

"Eh, ya, a-aku kan—"

 **KRRIING—!**

Namun sayang belum sempat menyampaikan maksud hati, bising bel masuk kelas sudah menginterupsi. Semua murid tanpa terkecuali mulai beringsut ke meja masing-masing, termasuk sang gadis merah jambu yang hampir kena damprat mantan preman masa kelas satu itu.

Menaruh tas tenteng di kursi dengan setengah hati, Megurine Luka terpaksa menelan kecewa. _Lagi-lagi_ , seperti hari-hari sebelumya, dirinya gagal untuk meluluhkan hati, dan membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu sang pemuda judes yang kini tengah duduk di kursinya meskipun masih tersungut-sungut dalam sumpah serapah.

"Ternyata dia benar-benar lupa padaku ya?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang tanpa sadar mewakili isi hati, tidak pernah terjawab. Karena di pojok sana pintu kayu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya, yang bertugas sebagai wali kelasnya, juga untuk mengisi pelajaran ada pagi hari ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Mari kita mulai pelajaran pagi ini."

"Berdiri! Salam!"

.

.

 **KRRIINNG—!**

"Baiklah. Pelajaran kali ini kita sudahi dulu. Jangan lupa mengumpulkan tugas kalian sebelum hari Kamis besok."

"Berdiri! Salam!"

"Terima kasih, Sensei!"

Derit kursi memekak telinga, semua murid berdiri tegap, Ketua Kelas memberi komando, memberi salam hormat sebelum guru pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah dering bel istirahat berbunyi.

Setelah langkah terakhir sang guru melangkahi batas kelas. Pintu terbuka lebar. Terdengar dengungan sekoloni lebah dari arah lorong. Menandakan siswa siswi lain yang juga mulai keluar kelas untuk mencari asupan nutrisi, ataupun hanya untuk menghindar dari kejenuhan kalau masih berada di kelas masing-masing. Begitupun murid kelas 2-A.

Sebagian sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, meraih _bento_ buatan rumah dari tas tenteng masing-masing, untuk disantap sembari mengobrol di kelas maupun tempat lain yang kiranya nyaman bersama teman sepermainan. Dan sebagian lainnya sudah berjalan santai ke luar kelas bersama kawannya.

Luka masih membereskan buku pelajarannya saat pintu masuk kelasnya berdebum keras sebelum seorang pemuda pirang melenggang masuk dan langsung menerjangnya. Suaranya bergema di dalam kelas yang hampir sepi itu. "Luka! Ayo ke kantin!" Berat tubuh bertambah ketika tangan besar si pirang menggelayut di bahu Luka. Manik sewarna _Sapphire_ nya bersembunyi di balik kelopak berbulu lentiknya. Nada suaranya berubah manja. "Ayo~" Pipi kanannya beradu dengan pipi sang pemuda berisik, menggesek manja.

Risih, Luka yang duduk segera berdiri menepis. Dahinya berkerut. "Apa _sih_ kamu! Jauh jauh sana!" Kedua tangannya mengibas-ngibas sembari mendesis, mengusir.

Matanya berbalik melirik ke belakang. Pemuda helaian Biru masih di sana, bertopang dagu menghadap jendela. Raut Luka berubah sumringah, langkahnya cepat ke arah Kaito di belakang. Meninggalkan Kagamine Len di tempatnya tadi, mengerjap bingung. "Kaito, kamu mau ke kantin?"

Sebelum langkahnya sampai, yang ditanya segera bangkit sambil mengantungi kedua tangan, tidak memperdulikan sang gadis. Tanpa menoleh segera melangkahkan kaki melewati Luka begitu saja.

Tangan Luka yang semula masih mengambang di udara, hendak menyapa segera terkulai begitu saja. Menunduk dalam, bibir bawahnya digigit kuat, berusaha menelan kecewa sekali lagi. Tanpa sadar ada tangan lain sudah menepuk puncak kepalanya, dan mengusak pelan surai P _each_ sang gadis.

Luka menoleh, melihat senyum secerah mentari milik Len tak jauh darinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke kantin."

Kali ini Luka sama sekali tidak menolak ketika Len merangkulnya sekali lagi sebelum menyeret dirinya ke luar kelas. Kantin, lebih tepatnya.

 _Yah, itu lebih baik 'kan?_

.

.

Lima belas menit telah lewat semenjak dia disana. Di tempat tertinggi di gedung Sekolah Menengah Atas Rakumi di Kyoto, alias Atap. Angin semilir menerbangkan halaian biru samudranya. Kedua matanya terpejam dibalik bukaan buku yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah tampannya dari sengatan matahari siang.

Samar, sang pemuda mendengar derit pintu besi persis di bawah tempat dia berbaring. Disusul langkah kaki halus yang perlahan mendekat.

" _Ano_.. Shion-kun?"

Suara halus nan merdu terdengar tak jauh di sampingnya. Kaito menyingkirkan buku di wajahnya sambil mengerang malas, separuh membalas separuh mengeluh. Salah satu manik _Sapphire_ nya terbuka, melirik ke samping. Gadis berperawakan mungil berada tepat di sampingnya, tersenyum lembut sembari berjongkok. Surai hijau yang di potong pendek sebahu bersinar di terpa matahari siang.

"Oh, Gumi rupanya. Ada apa?" Kaito beringsut duduk. Buku di genggamannya dia tutup dan diletakkan di samping tubuh.

Nakajima Megumi, nama gadis itu. Segera mengikuti Kaito, duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan dua _bento_ yang kemudian salah satunya diberikan pada Kaito. "Shion-kun pasti belum makan. Berhubung aku bawa bekal lebih. Maukah kamu makan bersamaku?"

Kaito terdiam sejenak. Matanya kembali beralih kepada sang pemberi, gadis yang biasa dipanggilnya Gumi sejak berkenalan di kelas satu itu tengah membuka kotak makannya sendiri.

 _Ya sudahlah._

Kaito membuka _bento_ nya setelah melepas simpul ikatan kain yang melapisi kotak berwarna biru gelap itu. Lima buah udang berukuran sedang dibalut tepung gandum yang digoreng keemasan tersusun rapi di samping nasi. Walaupun tidak hangat karena sudah sejak pagi tadi, aroma sedapnya masih mengambang di udara. Mencoba menggoda Kaito untuk sekedar mencicipi.

Mata Kaito berpendar keperakan. Lengkung tipis menghiasi parasnya, tak luput dari penglihatan Gumi. "Makanlah."

"Terima kasih. Selamat makan." Dan melayangkan sumpit di tangan untuk menusuk badan sang udang goring.

.

.

Chapter 2

Why You Don't Look At Me?

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Di sudut Kafetaria, dekat jendela kaca lebar, memperlihatkan hiruk pikuk siswa siswi berlalu lalang. Sang gadis P _each_ duduk termenung menyanggah dagu, sementara sebelah tangannya asik memutar-mutar sedotan di gelas Milkshake pesanannya. Sementara pemuda pirang di depannya hanya sibuk memainkan ponsel.

Sampai sang pemuda mulai jengah dengan suasana yang entah kenapa nampak canggung ini.

Siku tangan ditaruh di atas meja, jemari tangan tertaut untuk menyanggah dagu, Len mulai angkat bicara setelah menaruh ponsel di saku celana. "Hei, Luka. Kenapa kamu tidak menyerah saja _sih._ Percuma kamu membujuk si Judes itu. Buang-buang waktu saja."

Gadis yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas lalu membuang napas kasar. "Apa maksudmu? Lalu usahaku selama ini jadi sia-sia. Begitu?"

Len memperhatikan Luka lebih seksama. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tahu, aku sering melihat wajah kecewamu saat berhadapan dengannya. Apa kamu yakin kalau dia adalah temanmu yang menghilang itu? Bisa jadi kamu salah orang, 'kan?"

Meja di seberang Len digebrak, hampir saja gelas plastik di depan Luka tumpah. Wajah sang gadis meneras, menahan marah. "Tidak! Aku yakin itu dia. Aku ingat nama kecilnya. Aku percaya dia pasti kembali!"

Len menghela, lelah dengan keras kepala Luka saat ini. "Terserah. Tapi kalau kamu mau tahu, ada banyak orang bernama Kaito di sekitarmu. Bukan hanya dia 'kan yang punya nama dan ciri yang sama dengan temanmu itu?"

Mendengar itu, Luka perlahan mereda. Kembali duduk, wajahnya diusap kasar. "Aku pernah ingat sebelum _dia_ pergi, aku memberikannya sesuatu. Kami bertukar pemberian. Dan kami berjanji akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Tapi Apa?"

"Apa?"

"Entahlah. Sesuatu seperti boneka –atau gantungan kunci. Kecil. –iya! kalau tidak salah seukuran gantungan kunci."

"Dan sekarang kemana benda itu? Apa kamu yakin Kaito memilikinya?"

Manik _Peach_ perlahan meredup, nampak ragu. "I-itu.."

Len bersilang lengan, bersandar pada kursi di belakang punggungnya. "Nah, lihat? Kamu sendiri bahkan ragu Kaito memilikinya."

Luka mendesah lelah. Menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja sambil menyilangkan tangan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lengan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku yakin itu _dia._ "

 **KRIINNG—!**

Len berdiri, berbalik membelakangi Luka. "Waktunya masuk kelas. Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Lain kali saja kita membahas ini." Ucapnya tanpa melihat Luka.

— _"Juga kenapa kamu tidak menyerah saja dan melihat padaku?"_

"Eh? Apa?"

Luka segera bangkit mengikuti Len pergi, sesaat setelah dia mendengar lirihan Len. Entah apa yang diucapkan si Pirang padanya, Luka tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya. Namun, entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah yang ganjil disana. Luka sama sekali tidakmengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Jujur aja yak, ini cerita hasil** _ **collab**_ **sama temen di sekolahan Saya. Niatnya** _ **sih**_ **mau buat Plotting komik. Tapi, karena udah dua bulanan** _ **nganggur**_ **dan dianggurin di laptop Saya. Jadi yah coba2 Saya kembangin jadi cerita.**

 **Saya mau tau kira2 apa tanggapan Reader sama nih cerita…**

 **Yah, syukur2 kalau ada yang mau bantuin buat komiknya. Hehehe…**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau mampir di cerita 'Pasaran' Saya…**

 **DellaRo**


End file.
